Blood and Chocolate
by SoxTragicallyxInsane
Summary: I haven’t always been this way. No, I fear that I shall never know why this has happened to me. It seemed that this had just happened, but alas, I am truly very wrong. I, Ginerva Weasley, am a Vampire. I often wonder why I was bestowed with the treacher
1. I'm Different

_**Blood and Chocolate**_

**_From a childhood's hour I have not been _**  
**_As others were—I have not seen_**  
**_As other saw—I could not bring_**  
**_My passions from a common spring._**  
**_From the same source I have not taken _**  
**_My sorrow; I could not awaken _**  
**_My heart to joy at the same tone;_**  
**_And all I lov'd, I lov'd alone _**

**

* * *

**

**Authors' Notes: **Okay, first let me explain something: This will not center on Ginny. It will hop around the poverties. Mostly on Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus, there will be other people that will take part in the story. Tell me what you think. If you don't like it tell me. No FLAMES! People, please be considerate of my feelings. I will see how much the reviewers like the story then if you like it a good deal I will continue. If you don't this story will be deleted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This poem, 'Alone' belongs to the brilliant mind of Edgar Allen Poe. I do not own the plot idea either. Some of it, well most of it I own, it's a rip off of **Demon in My View**, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. That book rocks; I suggest that you read it.

I haven't always been this way. No, I fear that I shall never know why this has happened to me. It seemed that this had just happened, but alas, I am truly very wrong. I, Ginerva Weasley, am a Vampire. I often wonder why I was bestowed with the treacherous gift. The muggles make us seem so much worse then we really are. Their stories about us are far different then the 'encounters' they seem to have.

I do not burn under crosses; in fact I wear one right now. I do not scour at the smell of garlic; I don't on the other hand like the smell. You would hate it to if your smell was ten times as strong as that of a werewolf. I am not a nocturnal creature. Though bright light does make me flinch at times, and my eyes will often hurt. Holy water does not affect me, and I am sure that if one were to drive a stake through my heart I would die. But then again wouldn't everyone?

I am sixteen years old. I am still young, but my Sire was killed and now I am alone. I still go to Hogwarts, and have been able to keep my secret for a long time. The only person that knows is in fact Dumbledore. Though how could he not know? I am grateful that he has allowed me to stay at this school.

The years have not been kind to me. I was changed sometime over the summer of my fourth year. I do not remember all of the details, but I remember what I need to know. My friends over the past have found that I get rather irritable and have nothing to with me. I am, however grateful that they have left me alone. That saves me a whole lot of questions with answers I cannot reveal.

Some times I do wish that I had not gone out that night. I really, wish that I had not stepped foot out of my door. If I had just left well enough alone I would not be in this situation. My nature is very curious. Curiosity killed the cat; I admire the person who came up with that. People must not have known that I have not aged since my fifteenth birthday. My eyes have darkened black like most of my kind do, but my hair has stayed the same. I am pale, but the change has done wonders to my body.

That is the upside of being a Vampire. Your body changes with the bite. I went from being the clumsy red head, to the stunningly beautiful woman. My body was now full of curves, my jaws were high, and I had become rather graceful. It seemed now that nobody could miss me when I walked by. Another upside to being a Vampire, you didn't age. We were beautiful creatures. That's what made us so different.

I am surprised that nobody has figured out my secret. I have my own goblet full of blood. I do not prefer Human food, but I must eat it. As not to arise suspicion amongst the crowds, I must be very careful this year, because Hermione has become watchful. To watchful for my taste. I my have to take care of her myself…

I gaze at the other people. Their childish banter seemed to fill the hall. I hoped I could have always been like that. At a time I had been, and then that had all changed. I had stepped beyond the point of no return. Because I was dead and I could not die again. I could only wish to be alive like the rest of them. I was the only known Vampire at the school. I knew that I was. I could sense other Vampires and people's emotions.

I could read people's minds without them ever knowing it. I could veil my presence from people, much like I was doing now. I was a powerful Vampire. Almost as powerful as Lucifer had been he had been my Sire and he had been very powerful.

**Flash Back**

_It had been raining rather hard. The moon was high on the sky and almost full. Ginny couldn't sleep. Something was nagging at her mind. She had to go outside. She needed to go outside. But she couldn't she didn't want to. She would get into trouble. The nagging in the back of her mind became almost over powering. She went to her brother's room to see if any thing was a miss. Her gaze shifted over to the Dark haired, green eyed man._

_He was breath taking, probably the most handsome person she had ever laid her eyes on. He was tall and built but not bulky. He was still pale, but that could change over the summer. His hair was long and shaggy. He no longer wore glasses. They often got in his way. So he went to contact lenses. She stared at him for as long as she could. _

_She had better get a good look at him now. This would be the last night that Ginny Weasley would live. Because, in a few hours she would die. She made her way to the door. She pulled it open while tugging her coat around her to block out some of the rain. The nagging in her head told her to go to the woods. She wondered why, but did not falter. _

_She whipped around as she heard a branch break behind her. She saw no one and turned back around. She gasped and tried to scream, but nothing would come out. She seemed to be under some kind of spell. She stood face to face with a man. He was handsome and tall. His hair and eyes were black. He had graceful features and looked some what dangerous. Maybe that's why she didn't run. _

_Maybe she had stayed because she was waiting to see what would happen. She couldn't have known that he was the one that had called her out here so that he could feed on her. Yet, he had completely destroyed her life in a matter of minutes. Maybe she hadn't wanted to leave. _

"_You are much more then I expected", the man hissed. His eyes looming over her scanty clad body. He moved in closer to her. She could not move. He pulled her into his embrace and put his hand on her neck. _

"_What do you want?" She asked, shaking with the fear that anyone could have spotted. He smirked at her and a twinkle went to his cold eyes._

"_I want you". _

"_No, leave me alone!" _

"_Hush, child and hold still, it will hurt worse if you struggle". _

_He tilted back her head and exposed her neck. Her eyes went wide and she struggled more then ever. _

"_I no longer want to kill you, My Child; you shall be more useful to me if you aren't in your grave". _

_She tried to break free and succeeded for a moment. But not long enough, he caught up to her easily. He tilted his face to look in her eyes and a word went across her mind, **sleep**..._

**End Flash Back**

I already know what happened after that. He had changed me without a second glance and left me alone and hungry, he had later come back when I was too weak to feed myself. I had refused to hunt. I would not do it. I couldn't do it, and I had never had the intention to. Now, I hardly even think about it when I do hunt. I do not usually kill my victims. I will feed from them and then I will erase their memories. They will not remember a thing. I have not done that here. I mostly do that when I am home in the summer.

Here I do not need to hunt, because Dumbledore has supplied me with enough blood. I am fine until the summer, and that sometimes could lead to problems. I had to find somebody that I could feed from. I usually did, but I never had it easy.

Life would serve as a problem to me. Since I had been a little girl, nothing had ever come to be easy. Now, it was as if I walked on water. Well, I could walk on water but I preferred not to. It would creep people out and lead to rather strange questions. Now, all I had to do this year was keep people from noticing me and finding out. I am Ginny Weasley and I can do what ever it takes.

That is what I have to do in order to survive. Including stay away from Harry Potter, he is a danger to me, but I love him. I can't fall in love I am not permitted to. It would be too dangerous for me, and him.

**Author's Note: **You may or may not like this story. I am just going to experiment. If you don't fine, if you do, Yay!


	2. Something About Ginny

_**Blood and Chocolate **_

_**Then—in my childhood—in the dawn**_

_**Of a most stormy life—was drawn**_

_**From ev'ry depth of good and ill**_

_**The mystery which binds me still—**_

_**From the torrent, or the fountain—**_

_**From the red cliff of the mountain—**_

_**From the sun that 'round me roll'd**_

_**In it's autumn tint of gold—**_

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long wait, and extremely appalled at the feedback this is getting. I thank you all in advance, and will continue with the story. This is going to be in Harry's poverty, just so you know. The next chapter will be in Ginny's, and then after that it's third person.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and I shall never have the dream of doing so. As you already know, I do not own **Alone**, Edgar Allen Poe is the mastermind behind this wonderful poem.

* * *

I can't stop looking at her…she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's always been around, but I've never noticed her. She's _different_, I don't know how else to put it. Hermione won't stop looking at her. It's like she knows something I don't. 

"Hermione?" I asked. "Why do you keep looking at Ginny?"

"It's nothing Harry…" She shook her head, and pressed her lips together. This conversation was over. I wouldn't be getting anything else out of her today. That's rather odd, though…Hermione usually tells us what she's up to. Hermione stood up, rather abruptly, and told me to tell Ron that she was cutting their date.

"Why?"

"Because, I have some…research to do on—well never mind that, just tell him!" Hermione said quickly casting another glance at Ginny, who was sitting at the end of the table. Hermione is up to something, and it involves Ginny, but what?

I don't understand Hermione sometimes. She talks about how much she loves to spend time with Ron, but these last few weeks have been the same. She cancels her dates with him, and goes to the library, doing research… On what? Is she cheating on Ron?

I can't turn away from Ginny. Hermione makes her way across the hall, and out of the doors. Ginny gives her a look. I know something is wrong with Ginny, something happened two summers ago. She had become very weak and frail, and then she changed and became more mysterious.

I don't know when it happened, but it did…

I can look at her and tell that something is not quite right. It's like a burning sensation in the back of my mind that hurts, and then doesn't hurt. But you know it's there and you can't ignore it. You know that something is wrong, and that it's consuming you, but you can do nothing but let it do so.

She's beautiful, and I can't help but wonder when I noticed this. She's got the graceful agility of a feline. She almost doesn't seem _human_…

She's got a dark aura around her, and yet nothing at all. Sometimes, she'll be in the room, and you know nothing of her presence, until she sneaks up behind you. She's never been really popular, and still she isn't, but yet that's all people seem to talk about. I get jealous, and sometimes I have to leave the room. Not all conversations about her are pleasant.

I stare at Remus, and then my gaze lands on Sirius. I smile at him, and he waves to me. It's really rather odd, how he came to be with us…_again._ He fell, once, behind the Veil of Darkness. I was in the worst kind of depression, I had ever been in, and I wouldn't talk to people. When I did, I snapped at them, the only thing that I was doing was pushing them away.

They wouldn't let me. I was forced to talk to them. Then Dumbledore came and found a way for us to retrieve Sirius. When we got him out he looked younger, like he had in my parent's wedding picture. Dumbledore said it had something to do with his maturing. He hadn't been able to live his life like he supposed to. So the Veil restored him to when he was happiest.

Sirius couldn't remember anything about his time spent in the Veil. He was just…falling.

This time for me is so full of surprises; I wonder what else could happen. Again, my gaze is centered on Ginny. She gives me a tight-lipped smile, and then gets up I follow her out. I want to know what's wrong with her.

"Harry, what are going here?" she asked me. I shrugged and stared at her shining eyes. They were unnaturally dark.

"I just wanted to see you", I reply. Innocent enough, but I see something flicker in her eyes. I can't describe it, but it's odd.

"Well, here I am. Nothing to special, but here I am".

I walked up to her and lean down to her ear.

"You, Ginny Weasley, are more special then you have any right to be".

I could feel her shudder, and for a moment I wanted to kiss her. Right there in the hall, right when people were finally coming out of the Great Hall, but I resisted the urge, and told her I'd see her later. She nodded as if in a haze.

I smiled as I walked away from her. I just couldn't get her out off my mind. She was there, she was a mystery I couldn't help but want to solve. But something in the back of my mind was asking me if I would like what I found. Would I? Maybe she was a mystery for a reason. Maybe she wasn't meant to be solved.

"Harry?"

"_Harry!" _Hermione snapped at me. I shifted my eyes away from the fires, and looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Have you heard a word that I have said?" She asked irritated. I frowned at her; I suppose I shouldn't lie to her. I wasn't listening to her, but if I told her that, she'd get angry.

"I'm sorry Mione, my mind has been elsewhere".

She scoffed at me, and turned another page in her book.

"Harry, did you know that vampires have eyes, that are unnaturally dark, and they don't ever age?" I saw her cast a glance toward the corner of the common room.

"No, why do you ask?" I was curious. Vampires had always been a bit of a mystery to people. There were many books on them, but many had different ideas of what they were. Some said that they couldn't walk in sunlight; others said that they could, some say that vampires are all evil creatures, and deserved to be killed. I don't think that's true. I think that every person, and creature needs to be given a chance in a life.

"Just thought it would be interesting", she said.

She was right, however, that particular subject is very interesting.

"Yes, Mione, it is, I'm just extremely tired", I said.

She gave a comforting smile, leaned over, and kissed my forehead.

"Go to bed, Harry" She whispered.

Hermione had become my sister. There was nothing but platonic, brotherly-sisterly love going on, and each day, I found myself loving her more and more. I nodded, gave her a hug and descended up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

That night, I didn't sleep well. I never slept well, but this was different. I tossed and turned, kicked my covers away from me, and then tossed and turned some more. It didn't help that I had classes the next morning.

I sat down next to Ginny, but the look she sent me was anything but welcoming. Against, my better judgment, I sat next to her, even when she sent me, a 'go-to-hell' look.

"What exactly are you doing, Harry Potter?" She asked me, she seemed to be amazed at something. Maybe it was the fact that I was actually sitting beside her.

"Sitting down, what about you?" I asked cheekily. She sneered at me, but I could see the laughter in her eyes.

"What class do you have first?" She asked me.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts", I answered.

She nodded and went back to eating. I couldn't help but take her in. Her long ruby red hair, her black eyes, pale skin, high cheekbones, and a delicate upturned nose, God, she's beautiful…

"So, are you just going to ignore me all day?" I asked her. Her dark eyes stared at me eerily, as if she were sizing me up. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights, her penetrating gaze seemed to break through all my barrios, I felt as if she were reading my every thoughts with that gaze of hers.

And some past of me wanted to run and hide, I felt like prey running from the very intelligent predator that knew me more than I even knew myself.

There was just something about her that did seem human…

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: **Well, that's all for now, I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. I have had some problems at home that have been interfering with my life. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I will try and get it out before Christmas. I know, that isn't much of a promise, but I'm doing the best I can't. 

Anyway, who wants Harry to become a Vampire?

I need polls on that, and also, ideas for this story would be a great help for me. I don't know where it's going just yet, so I need ideas! Anyway, I love all you reviews that helped me keep this story going. Can we try and get that many reviews for this chapter? Well, I want at least **5** reviews before I update the next chapter, okay?


	3. You Can Not Love a Mortal

**Blood and Chocolate**

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I have decided that I will turn Harry into a Vampire, it'll be with a twist though, and this will mostly be in Ginny's point of view. I decided not to change the poverty around. So now it's just Ginny.

* * *

I twisted around in my spot, even when I knew I wasn't supposed to hunt, I still did it, because I needed the practice. The balance between me being a Vampire rested solely on my hunting. If I did not hunt, then I did not survive. My prey sat, gazing into the sky, hand hanging over a rock, and playing in the black inky waters of the lake.

_Come to me_

My prey looked around in confusion.

_Come to me_

My prey stood, and lowered itself to the ground; my prey drew his wand, and…_drew his wand?_ I studied my prey as it came closer, his eyes squinted in confusion. It was dark out, and I was to far away to see his face. He came ever closer, and I could hear the steady heartbeat, and the luscious blood pumping in his veins.

I sighed as my prey turned around, and was stumped that he could throw off such a command as that. When he had turned a corner going back to the castle, I pounced, and then I stopped when I saw the face. It was Draco Malfoy, no wonder he had been able to throw me off.

Oh, well I'd deal with him.

_Sleep…_

And as he fell, I caught him in my arms, I ran into the woods so I wouldn't be spotted. I lowered him the ground, and pushed his bleach blond hair away from his pale neck. My fangs elongated, and my mouth watered at the sight of the vein. I sank my teeth into this neck, and mentally groaned with pleasure as the lush scarlet liquid flowed freely into my mouth.

After several seconds, I had to draw away from him, because I knew I could not kill my prey. No matter how much I hated him he must live. I carried him back to the rock he had been lazing about on. I wiped his memory of the events that had just occurred, and slowly made my way back the Gryffindor common room. Upon telling the Fat Lady the password, I was immediately questioned by Hermione.

"Where have you been?"

"Out for a walk", I answered coolly. She eyed me suspiciously, and for a moment I wanted to rip her throat out.

"Will you come down to dinner with me?" She asked me.

"No, I already ate", I answered her shortly. Again she eyed me with ever growing suspicion, and for that I wanted to kill her, but she was Ron's girlfriend, and Harry's best friend. So, for both of their sakes and Hermione's I walked away, almost slamming the door in Hermione's face as she followed me up to my dorms.

That next morning the sun rose, and a promise of a long and humid day stood in its wake. Since it was a Saturday most people swam around the lake, or lazed half asleep under trees. I shielded my eyes, as the sun bore down on me with unrelenting cruelty. I know it wasn't supposed to hurt, that was in most cases, but most cases didn't involve it being almost unbearable to be outside, even if you weren't a vampire. I spotted Harry with Ron near the lake, and couldn't help but stare at Harry. His now tanned skin was shining with a sheen of sweat, his lean and muscled torso was just to good to be true, and his now shaggy hair that almost reached his shoulders, was shining blue in the sunlight.

_He _almost didn't look human.

But I tore my eyes away from the beautiful man, and forced myself back inside to brood. Harry Potter had to be the single most sought after man in Hogwarts…He was Beautiful…

And it made me mad.

It made me angry, because every _mortal_ woman and some men were after him. They were after the one person that I loved, but that was to bad, because Harry Potter was _mine_.

_No!_

I couldn't think like that, Harry couldn't be with me, I wasn't allowed to mate with a mortal.

Flashback 

"_Childe, do not look at me in such a way, it is unbecoming of you", He scolded. _

"_Why can I not love a mortal?" I asked. He stared at me for a few moments, and then his eyes grew sad. _

"_Because a mortal can not love you back", He said firmly. _

"_Why?"_

"_Childe, if one of our kind was to love a mortal, they would hunted down and killed. We do not play with our food, and we most certainly do not mate with it", He warned me. I didn't know what to say to him, I wanted so hard to believe that I didn't have to find one of my own kind to fall in love with. _

"_But why can't I fall in love with Harry?" My Sire looked at me sharply, and snarled. _

"_You foolish little girl, do you honestly think that **Harry Potter** would ever love you? He's the golden boy, the quintessence of everything that is superior. And you…you are everything that he is sworn to kill, to protect people from the likes of us, what makes you think that he could love you?"_

"_But why can mortals not fall in love our kind?"_

"_Because they would only see us for our beauty, and what kind of love would that be?" _

_He was right; Harry was not going to love me. I never mentioned the name 'Harry' in his presence again. _

End Flashback 


End file.
